


guys my age (don't know how to treat me)

by assholemurphamy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Cas is 26, Cheating Dean, Dean is 19, Horny Castiel, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Castiel, Sam is 14, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Underage Sex, flirty Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: Sam finds himself home alone with his brother's -much older- boyfriend and decides to make a move.Dean comes home to find his baby brother riding his boyfriend's dick, he is caught between being jealousy, rage and extreme arousal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Sam is written as 14 years old in this fic! So, turn back now if that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Sam- 14  
> Dean- 19  
> Castiel- 26 (professor)
> 
> Inspired by these dialogue prompts that I found on tumblr and combined into one:  
> 1\. “You should know that once I start, I won’t stop.”  
> 2\. “I love it when you’re jealous, you fuck me harder”

 

 

“Oh, hey Cassie, you’re early. I was just going to grab beer,” Dean explains, bumping into his boyfriend, on his way to his car. “You can wait inside if you want, Sam’s the only other one home.”

Castiel nods and smiles, giving his boyfriend a gentle kiss before walking into the familiar house.

\---

“So, where’s Dean?” Sam asks, sitting on the arm of their living room recliner. “He said you weren’t gonna be here until 8…”

The boy is perched only a few inches above Castiel’s lap, and he is wearing shorts that barely cover his ass.

“Uh, yeah, he said he went to go grab beer,” Cas starts, feeling more than a little uncomfortable with how close to him, his boyfriend’s little brother is sitting. “What are you doing tonight, Sam?”

He takes the wrapper off of the popsicle in his hand, wrapping his lips around it obscenely, maintaining eye contact with Cas as he does so.

The younger boy chuckles and slides off of the chair arm, onto Castiel’s lap, straddling him. “You, if I’m lucky.”

“What? Oh, uhm, no… Sam I couldn’t do that to Dean.”

Sam rolls his eyes and shrugs, sliding the red and white popsicle between his lips again, the sucking of the round ice pop resembling a cock in every way possible.

“Samuel, wh-what are you doing?”

Sam glares, pulling the treat from his lips, “Don't call me that... Call me Sammy.” He smirks and starts rolling his hips slowly.

Castiel’s phone vibrates in his jacket pocket and he moves quickly to retrieve it, eager for a distraction.

**‘Hey** **babe. Tire popped on the car, had to call a tow truck. Be home by 9.’**

The man sighs and sends back a quick ‘Sounds good’ before putting his phone on the arm of the recliner.

“What’s the matter?” Sam asks around his ice pop.

Castiel licks his lips and leans back in the chair, as much as he can. “Your brother’s gonna be late.”

“Ooh, so we have time, then?” The boy giggles, ignoring the red and white dripping from his lips.

“I uhm, I guess so, Samu-Sammy…” He runs a hand through his hair, knowing that the boy in front of him is barely pubescent, and also he is very very off limits.

The boy smiles and licks his lips. “Castiel, can you help me clean up?” He asks, undoubtedly noticing the twitch against his bum when he said the man's name.

\---

“How did you even manage to spill water all down your front? You were just supposed to wash your hands.” Castiel asks the boy, fairly sure he knows why they are now in the young teenager’s bedroom.

Sam just shrugs and opens his dresser drawer, looking for a new shirt. He pulls his wet shirt off, tossing it in the bin.

“Castiel, why are you dating my brother?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, like, you’re almost old enough to be my daddy…” Sam smirks, tracing a finger down the man's chest. “Why are you dating a 19 year old?”

“I-I’m only 26 Sammy, not quite old enough to be your uhm… d-daddy.”

Sam shrugs and pulls the man closer to him with his tie, making him crouch down slightly. “I want you to be my daddy, Castiel… Just for tonight.”

Cas has to hold back a groan and the teenager leans forward, kissing him gently.

“I know, but uhm...A-are you sure?”

When Sam nods, he mumbles ‘fuck it.’ and picks up the small boy in his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. He attaches their lips again and grips the young boy’s bum through his shorts.

The older man is suddenly thankful for Dean’s car trouble as he lays them down on the boy’s twin size bed. He sits up, pulling off his trench coat, and Sam begins tugging at the man’s shirt buttons, his fumbling fingers only undoing 2 before Cas has to help.

“D-daddy, I want you to fuck me…” Sammy mumbles, pulling his lip between his teeth, and Castiel knows that this boy will be the death of him. The older man reaches up and runs a hand through his own hair, ruffling the shaggy mess, slightly. "Okay baby," he decides, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the boy's neck gently, "Daddy will fuck you. Gonna fuck you til you can't stand, baby boy. Til you can't even sit down without Dean-o asking you why your pretty little bum hurts so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! please leave kudos! And comment if you are interested in the rest/pt 2. 
> 
> I have big plans for this story, but its been in my drafts for 26 days, so I just needed to post it hahah


End file.
